


Filth

by eternalshiva



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Art, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Sex, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: His mouth had always fascinated her, Byleth admitted to herself. She’d always understood, early in their partnership, that his mouth was filthy.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).



> :shrug: I haven't written in 5 years. Inspired by Jullika's incredible work: https://julls.tumblr.com/post/189115319567

His mouth had always fascinated her, Byleth admitted to herself. She’d always understood, early in their partnership, that his mouth was _filthy_. His words were always calculated, thick with double entendre in the world of politics that she chose to keep in his capable hands. He had found out quickly over time that she could read between the lines as quickly as she could draw her sword and it was in his best interest to stay honest. 

Being _honest_ was new to him, she had concluded a while ago. A strategy he hadn’t really considered but it landed him his strongest ally to his side. She had offered her sword, her faith in his dream was ironclad if he kept his mouth _clean_. Eventually, over months of speaking, plotting and scheming together, he’d discover that she was quite fond of the filth his mouth could offer and currently, he’d put this knowledge to practice. 

Their naked bodies were one, intertwined as she straddles him – their flesh slippery from sweat and the room smells of them. He works his mouth across her collarbone and down through the valley of her breasts and all she can think of are the words he whispers between kisses. She shivers, goosebumps chasing his touch, his fingers curling into her hips leaving half crescent moons before he slides them back up. His nails dragging along the spine and she moans his name like a prayer. 

She still marvels on how she fit so perfectly across his hips, like he was made for her. It was a piece of puzzle they solve every time he laid deep within her core and this was no different. They move together, seeking to heighten a desperate friction at the apex of her thighs. His fingers find the nape of her neck, tangling themselves in her hair and he pulls back, exposing her neck to him – she can feel him move and the blush across the bridge of her nose spreads downwards. 

“Beautiful,” he whispers as he watches her pale moonlike skin shade itself to a pink that would make Hilda envious. He leans in, wide open mouth kisses make her squirm as he tastes her sensitive neck and finds the line of her jaw. His free hand slides down her back, hard enough to leave reddening marks before grasping her ass and squeezing it hard. 

She gasps, he thrusts, smirking against her skin. 

_She craves his mouth_ , the way his teeth nip at her skin, heating her up as his lips keep moving and words fill her head, whispers echoing across the walls and she moans again – her hair tugs back further, arching her before he lets go, his own groan distracting him. Her fingers dig into his hair, pulling him closer as she buries her face against his neck and a small wave of pleasure begins to ripple but doesn’t bloom. She shifts her hips, keeping it at bay – she wants it to last. Both of his hands now move her bottom at a slow and incredulous pace, and she lets herself be at his mercy for a small moment in time. 

His words – soft, honest and _filthy_ flutter through her haze of heat and lust while his mouth moves against her skin and she’s not sure who said _fuck_ between the two of them when she twists her hips against him, perching herself closer to him so her core could rub against the panes of his belly. 

Another small wave ripples, another twist of her hips to keep it away and she was sure Claude’s groans were beginning to sound desperate. She looked at him and wasn’t disappointed. There was something about the way he bit his lower lip, the way his brow knit together – the way the sweat dripped down his nose. 

She kisses him, deep and desperate, eliciting the most delicious sounds from him before she pushes him back, pressing on his chest to convince him to lay down and complies. He was so obedient, so gentle with her. _She loved him_. His own blush was dusting the skin across his nose, his chest was flush with arousal and his smile still dazzled her. His green eyes were dark and wanton. She leaned forward slightly, using her legs to raise and lower herself on his shaft; she moved slowly. So slow, in fact, that Claude chuckles and moans at the same time and it excites her. 

“Byleth,” he tries to say but interrupts him she leans back – her body stretches upwards, her breasts sway lightly at the movement, and she drags her hands across his chest and upwards her body. They stop at her nipples and she gives them a gentle squeeze. Byleth bites her lower lip which are already swollen from his kisses and Claude stares. Her mint coloured hair is dishevelled, sweat sticking at her temples before he catches the glint of another bead rolling down the middle of her breasts to her navel. 

He can feel himself twitch inside of her when she smirks. 

Her hands slide back down her body over her ribs, over her hips down to her thighs and there she finds where their bodies meet. Her index and middle finger touch the base of his shaft and she strokes him, her gaze never leaving his. She moves again in circles, up and down – her hands touching them, touching herself and he watches every second of it. 

For once, Claude doesn’t know what to say. 

He didn’t know what to do with his hands when she leans down again, her lips against his ear and she whispers his name followed with her own _filthy_ words. It has the effect she wants; he bucks under her while his hands grip her thighs. He fights the urge to move faster and climb to the heights of his release. 

Byleth sighs his name again, her chest against his as she rolls her hips harder, taking him deeper and his breath hitches. His hands slide up her spine again, seeking her hair and she lets him tangle it in his fingers. They kiss, hard, tongues meeting and separating as Byleth lets him take control and oh, she doesn’t regret it. 

Claude lifts her with the strength of his hips, which makes her squeal in delight. His knees pull up so he can get a better grip against the sheets and he holds on to her. Their slow love making dissolves into something a bit more primal, something she strived for with the torturous pace she’d set for the evening. 

Claude’s gaze was heated, lustful – his lips pull back in a strange grimace as he loses himself in the sensation of his lover, of his wife riding him. She moans, the sound of their skin slapping against each other drives them even further. She pushes herself up suddenly, gripping his shoulders and in that moment she’s just at the right angle for him to plunge and they both moan at the sensation. 

This time, she can’t keep the ripple away and it builds, it mounts and tingles with every thrust, every squeeze of his hands, with every word he can barely choke past his pleasure. She comes apart above him – her body tensing in the release and Claude chases it with his own with hard and desperate bucks under her. 

When they’re both still and satiated, she laughs. The sound is light, loving and happy. Claude’s gentle smile makes her blush, his words are silent as she lays down on his chest to catch her breath. 

She loves his mouth, and all the things he does with it. 


End file.
